


倒山晶（all一/ABO）

by appletain



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: ABO, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Omega Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletain/pseuds/appletain





	倒山晶（all一/ABO）

        朽木白哉终究维持住了表面的矜持，没有留在那个满是香气的房间。后来那两个人怎么样，他也不得而知。黑崎一护……他最后有没有被好好地对待，有没有被成结，有没有让他进去他的“里面”，他的脸，他的手，他袒露的身体，他的声音，他喊他的名字，他——

        “队长？”

        朽木白哉一惊，回神看向他的副官，寡淡的神情完美掩饰了他刚刚心里的所有的不合时宜的龌龊想法。

        “接到了队长会议的紧急召令。”

        “我知道了。”

        黑崎一护已经离开尸魂界了，但是，朽木白哉总会想起他。

 

        “啊哈，要派人去现世蹲点吗，”会议结束后，大家都在讨论蓝染和破面，而更木剑八还没有走出一番队议事厅便摸着下巴放声说道，“那我就可以去找一护玩了。”

        那个名字毫无预示地出现，害得他指尖一抖——朽木白哉悄悄在袖子里握紧手指，快步从更木剑八身侧走过，同时，一个有失身份的、不成熟的念头冒出来，盘踞在他的心头。

        “阿散井，你们……什么时候开门？”

 

        ……

 

        黑崎一护，白天刚刚与未知的破面正面对峙，并且惨败。现在身体很痛，伤很痛，头很痛，痛死了。伤口在发烫，躺在床上一动也不想动。浦原喜助帮他包扎了伤口，他拒绝了同样受伤的井上织姬给他治疗，这身伤他没有办法当做它没有发生过。

        从尸魂界带回来的意气风发消失了，他的自大自满被全数击溃，一干二净。那个破面是怎么说的，“我会向蓝染大人报告：您在意的那个死神，只是个垃圾。”

        “……”黑崎一护翻了个身，呆呆地望着虚空，不知道是不是因为想到了蓝染，他脖颈的性腺在心理作用下有点轻微的热感。黑崎一护突然心烦意乱，忍着身上的疼痛坐起来。

        “蓝染……”

        “在想我吗，我的小omega？”

        “！”黑崎一护狠狠地打了个激灵，反应迅速地撑着床向后疾退，但是他退不到哪儿去，马上后背就重重地撞到墙，同时一只大手抓住了他的脚腕。与这个小小的房间内的紧张气氛不同，月光静静地铺进来；黑崎一护忍住了喉咙里的半句痛呼，没有忍住声音里的惊慌失措，“——你！”

        高大的身躯缓缓靠近，从阴影中显露出来，月光无知无畏地投过去，照出了那副似笑非笑的面孔。蓝染惣右介亲自来了。一股异香开始悄悄蔓延，黑崎一护吸了一口，脸上立马涨起红色。他立即动了起来，但在他往蓝染身上踹了一脚之后，翻身掏出代理证之前，他整个人便被牢牢地控制住了。代理证被扔到房间的某个黑暗角落，黑崎一护被压制住手脚，困在蓝染身下动弹不得。

        他怎么会在这，为什么会来现世，他不是应该在盯着崩玉吗？黑崎一护胸口剧烈地起伏，他被绝望攫住了，他用力闭眼想要掩饰，但显然仍被蓝染捕捉到了。

        “别怕，我不是来杀你的……”蓝染凑近，近得能闻到黑崎一护的呼吸，他还闻到了一丝甜甜的气味，从这个还搞不清楚状况的omega身上散发出来——而这甜味里还透露出一点其他alpha的刺鼻气息，怒气不可遏制地升腾起来，“你给哪个alpha操过了？”尽管他预想过当初黑崎一护发情之后会被交给其他人，但真正看到这件事发生了，作为alpha的蓝染没办法抑制天性。

        黑崎一护还在想办法挣扎，听到这质问一时之间懵了一下，继而发觉自己竟然有些羞愧：“关你什么……”蓝染同时放出alpha的气味和威压，盯着肉眼可见地发起抖来的黑崎一护，掐住他的下颌说：“是朽木白哉，还是更木剑八，还是两个一起？”蓝染晃晃他的脸，逼问，“你让他们进你的生殖腔了吗，嗯？”

        黑崎一护被alpha的气味包裹得严严实实，仿佛要溺死在这里面了，热潮比上一次来得更猛更急，就像从悬崖坠入大海一样迅速，他可耻地湿了。他原来想要掰开蓝染的手，现在变成了轻轻地覆在上面；原本紧绷的身体，松软地缩在蓝染的影子里；还有原本警惕抗拒的表情，慢慢变得驯服又充满渴望。

        蓝染笑了，他已经不需要用武力或者威压控制黑崎一护，他隔着衣服都感受到那份热度，滚烫，湿润，令人爱不释手。他甚至没有那么生气了，这样一个湿漉漉的omega在他怀里，令他心中充满了满足和爱惜，这很诡异，不过他暂时不想去反抗这份本能。

        “我说过，你是我的。告诉我，有没有人进去了？”蓝染放低了声音，用称得上温柔的嗓音问道。而黑崎一护眼神涣散，面色潮红，似乎听不到他的话，蓝染看上去也并不在意，观察着黑崎一护被绷带缠绕的胸口。有一处绷带下面渗出一点暗色的血迹，是之前黑崎一护挣扎时撕裂所导致，蓝染轻柔地来回抚摸那处，问：“这是乌尔奇奥拉留下的伤吗？”

        黑崎一护神志不清地将双臂缠上蓝染的脖颈，仰着头去亲他，蓝染就势低头，反过来深深地含住他的嘴唇。“呜！”黑崎一护突然轻声发出类似悲鸣的哀叫，被蓝染咽进了喉咙。是蓝染的指尖探入绷带间的缝隙，扣进了黑崎一护胸口的伤痕，手指传来濡湿的触感，蓝染没有再用力，抽出手指看了看，将血迹舔掉了。

        “你的血也是omega的味道，你知道吗？”

        “呜……”黑崎一护身体轻微抽搐，眼泪流出来染湿了鬓角，他反而抱紧了令他痛苦的罪魁祸首，撒娇似的，“好疼……”

        “嗯，是我的错，”蓝染低头用力舔舐他的脖颈，用自己的气息去安抚他，“……这个样子的你，真是可爱多了。”他没有意识到，他的怒气已经烟消云散，他眼里全是这个意乱情迷的omega，鼻端萦绕着浓烈的情欲气息。他自己在用alpha的气味引诱黑崎一护，同时也在被omega的气味引诱。

        蓝染稍稍起身，让黑崎一护翻身趴卧，他用了某种手段将黑崎一护身上唯一的短裤撕碎，然后忍不住笑了一声。黑崎一护的股间潮湿一片，蓝染揉弄那些闪着水光的液体，两根手指毫不费力就陷入那些滑液的来源地，令黑崎一护发出了急切难耐的呻吟。

        “蓝，蓝染……”

        “嗯？”

        蓝染含住他的后颈，味道最香最甜的地方，牙齿叼起那块软肉细细地研磨，黑崎一护像被咬住了要害，可怜兮兮地呜咽，手脚畏缩地扭动，但是他并没有拒绝这个动作。

        “我要咬你，黑崎一护。”蓝染命令一般地宣布，毕竟他自信满满于他的omega不会反抗。

        “蓝染！！！”

        一声暴喝夹着狂乱的灵压突然冲进来，将旖旎的气氛搅灭了个一干二净，窗户好似被千万柄利刃割裂一般震得粉碎，蓝染在一瞬间便支起了护盾，两股强大的力量剧烈相撞，最后竟然相互抵消不分上下。

        “放开他！”

        蓝染站起身，阴沉着脸盯着窗外虚空中拔刀屹立的死神，心中郁结了事情被打扰的不快和怒火，“朽木白哉。”

        “离开那里，蓝染——”朽木白哉一瞬间便出现在房间内，拔刀拦腰砍向蓝染，蓝染提刀挡下这一击，没有还手，而是趁机逼退了他。

        床上的黑崎一护经过刚刚两人的灵压碰撞引起的动荡恢复了一丝神志，艰难地爬起来扶住窗框看着这一场闹剧的始作俑者，他脸上的红潮和渴望还没消失，但是理智上明白要远离这个心怀不轨的逃犯，然而他控制不住，像是请求，又像驱赶似的喃喃：“蓝染……”话一出口，他惊醒般闭紧嘴巴，狼狈地扭头撇开了视线，复杂的表情和逃避的动作人觉得他可爱又可恨。

        蓝染叹了一口气，说：“真可惜，我差点就咬到你了。”黑崎一护捂住后颈，那里的温度还烫得很。

        “今天有人打扰，下次再见，一护。”

        朽木白哉再攻来时，蓝染的身影已经彻底消失了。凌乱的房间内空气忽然沉寂下来，黑崎一护望着朽木白哉，他身上充满肃杀之气还未散去，搞得黑崎一护有些不知所措。几秒后，朽木白哉缓缓地收刀入鞘，黑崎一护这才敢带上讨好和安抚之意出声喊他：“白哉，你……”

        “黑崎一护，你是缺男人干么？”

        黑崎一护先是愣住，理解了一会他的意思后脸慢慢涨红，怒吼道：“你说什么！”

        朽木白哉转过身看着他，质问他，“否则，你为什么连蓝染那种人都可以——你已经被更木剑八标记过了。”

        “没有！”黑崎一护粗声反驳，“剑八只是暂时标记我。”

        朽木白哉心里窜出一束小小的火苗，烧得他有些痒，“尽管如此，你知道如果让蓝染标记了你，你会有什么后果吗？”说着，他的情绪也激动起来，语气间的感情色彩是常年不见一次的强烈，语速变得飞快。

        “我有什么办法？他是alpha！他是我——”

        “让我标记你。”

        黑崎一护呆住，直愣愣地瞪着眼睛跟他对视，连嘴巴都忘了合上，“什……什么？”

        朽木白哉逼近他，一只腿迈上床沿，一只手臂撑着墙壁，俯视黑崎一护茫然、瑟瑟的脸，把他笼在自己的影子之下，逼得黑崎一护后背贴在了墙上，无路可逃，只能缩起腿，仰着头把自己的地盘割让出去。朽木白哉与黑崎一护靠得近了，于是闻到了对方身上的隐秘的情欲甜味，眼皮微不可察抖了一下，然后他吸了一口气，镇定地重复：“我来标记你，可以么。”

        “为什么……”黑崎一护表现出显而易见的抗拒，他低头抹掉鼻尖的汗，闷声说，“我可以吃药，只要蓝染不会……”

        “经过今天晚上，你居然还敢这样说。”

        “……”

        黑崎一护的沉默给了他机会，朽木白哉放出自己的气味，缓声规劝道：“让我标记你，发情期我会帮你解决，蓝染的味道对你的影响也会降到最小，”他顿了一下，没有把那句“除非”说出口，“你知道的，这是最好的办法。”他想了想，又莫名其妙地补充道，“而且我是朽木家家主。”见黑崎一护一副困惑的表情，他轻声解释，“……总比更木剑八要好吧。”

        这一句话搞得黑崎一护在心里笑出来——竟然说出这种话，有点幼稚了吧，“朽木家家主”？不过他明白，朽木白哉说得没错，撇开什么家主不家主的身份，不论更木剑八还是朽木白哉，谁来标记他都比蓝染要好，尽管蓝染才是他的……打住，这种东西根本没有意义，蓝染和他的立场已经是不可动摇的对立了，他不可能弃明投暗，也不会妄想自己能使蓝染弃暗投明。所以，朽木白哉是对的，他应该按照他说的做，这是最好的办法……

        朽木白哉看他咬着嘴唇低下头，身体瑟缩得越发紧了，有些惊讶和疑惑：“你在……怕什么？”黑崎一护摇摇头，脑子里乱糟糟的，况且他的热潮还没有完全消退，过了一会儿他才说道：“没什么，只是，你决定好了吗？”他笑了一下，“说实话，我挺怕你的，我们认识的时间也没有多久，我能跟剑八说一些不痛不痒的玩笑，对着你就没办法……不是因为我对你有什么意见，而是……你能因为‘规矩’把露琪亚送进监狱，那你的‘规矩’允许你做这件事吗？你是大贵族又是家主，我只是个人类平民，当然了我知道你是想帮我，我这么说未免有点不知好歹，你……我是说……”他絮絮的话停了下来，不知道该怎么说下去。

        “黑崎，”那人郑重的语气令黑崎一护仰头看过去，朽木白哉凝视着他说道，“我会这么提议，不仅是为了帮你，其中也有我的考量。”黑崎一护愣愣的，感觉自己好像明白了，总而言之，既然朽木白哉已经主动这么说了……他也没什么好拒绝了的吧？

        “那好，来吧，标记我。”

        话音未落，他已经被朽木白哉按住肩膀抵在墙上了，虽然嘴巴动一动轻轻松松，但是刚刚说的他有点怕朽木白哉是真的，不，也许不是一点，是很多……黑崎一护紧张地咽了咽干涩的喉咙，跟与更木剑八那一次不同，现在的他很清醒，也是他自己同意了这场性事，甚至，他要被标记了。顿时黑崎一护感觉头昏脑涨了起来，原因不乏有朽木白哉凑得越来越近的一份。朽木白哉用手抬着黑崎一护的下巴，居高临下地与他对视，两个人的脸就快要撞在一起——黑崎一护察觉到朽木白哉可能是要来亲自己了，他用力闭上眼睛，呼吸也急促了些，他能感受到朽木白哉的呼吸轻轻拍在他嘴唇上，然后，他听到他问道：“我要吻你，可以吗？”

        黑崎一护腾地脸红了，像被火烧到一样的那种，整个脸上火辣辣的，他自己都有些莫名其妙这突然出现的羞耻感。黑崎一护眼睛闭得更紧了，小声喊道：“可以！”紧接着，嘴唇上就传来了轻飘飘的触感，热热的，软软的，带着一片厚重的熏香味。黑崎一护不知道这是什么味道，可能是某种树木，熏得他飘乎乎的，脑子里闪现了深林，樱花，还有神社里烟雾缭绕；脸上的热度开始往全身蔓延。

        他感觉到朽木白哉的两片嘴唇分开了，一个湿漉漉的物体舔了舔他，轻柔但是不可抗地也分开了他的嘴唇，黑崎一护非常顺从地让朽木白哉吻进了他的嘴巴。朽木白哉并不强硬，然而黑崎一护还是紧张得有些呼吸困难，他吻他的舌头，黑崎一护打算反过去勾住他，朽木白哉又转而用舌尖蹭他的上颚，在黑崎一护觉得痒时便退出去重新舔吻他的嘴唇，他总是比黑崎一护更快一步，黑崎一护不由自主地揪住了他的衣领。“嗯……”等朽木白哉老老实实地让黑崎一护反客为主时，黑崎一护突然发现自己不知道什么时候发出了哼哼唧唧的声音，他猛地放开了朽木白哉，喘着粗气低头把嘴角的口水擦掉。

        但是朽木白哉穷追不舍，一改之前的温柔作态，两手捧起他的脸再次含住他的嘴唇，一时间静谧的深林大雨滂沱，樱花飘了一地，悠远的钟音响了一声又一声，朽木白哉用力往他的深处试探，直到黑崎一护的呻吟变成哽咽，他终于放开了。两个人都气喘吁吁，黑崎一护眨眨眼，眨出了一点眼泪，朽木白哉替他擦掉了。

        “舒服么？”朽木白哉哑着嗓子问。黑崎一护本来不想回答，但是朽木白哉看着他，表情那么认真，他只好提着呼吸支支吾吾地回答一声：“嗯……”

        结果朽木白哉又问：“喜欢么？”黑崎一护抿着嘴不说话，也不看他，毛毛躁躁地拉扯他的衣服，——仅仅脱下了他的羽织和腰带，就被他一把拉过去抱在怀里。朽木白哉把脸埋进黑崎一护的颈窝，深深地嗅了一下，“你的味道，……”他突然想到更木剑八说的那个字眼，不由得缓了缓呼吸，还是用了个委婉的说法，“好甜。”他不等黑崎一护有什么反应，他也等不及，在怀里颤抖的omega的脖子上重重地舔吻，不断地向香味最浓郁的地方靠近，越是吸入这股甜蜜的异香，他的欲望越是高涨。

        朽木白哉把黑崎一护从窗边抱到床中央，让他躺在自己身下，黑崎一护被他温温柔柔的态度弄得有点不好意思和他对视，稍微下移了目光，结果看到他衣服大方地敞开着，腿间一大片阴影，他慌慌张张地赶紧抬头。目睹了他一系列小动作的朽木白哉忍不住微微勾起一个笑，说：“我又要吻你了。”说完就实行了他的宣言。

        “唔……”

        黑崎一护抱着他的脖子，乖顺地让他亲，从嘴巴亲到胸口，从胸口亲到小腹，热烫的吻还要继续向下的时候，黑崎一护夹紧了腿。朽木白哉抬头，看到黑崎一护闭着眼睛，眉毛皱在一起，脸红得像要爆炸，春意斐然。朽木白哉看着他，抓着他的腰，一口含住了他，黑崎一护猛地挺起腰大声啜泣起来，两条腿胡乱扑腾几下，被朽木白哉按下了。

        朽木白哉给他含了一会，他就射了，似乎筋疲力竭地瘫软下去，腿根还抽搐着，但是与之相反的是他浑身上下爆发般的溢满了香气，勾引身上的alpha对他做更多更过分的事。

        “喜欢么？”朽木白哉逼问似的。

        黑崎一护还失着神，视线不知道飘去了哪里，嘴巴喃喃却说不出什么；朽木白哉这次没有放过他，手指轻轻滑到他股间，捻着几滴稠腻的黏液，有力地刺进他翕张的穴里。“啊……”黑崎一护低低地呻吟一声，高潮的余韵还在他身上荡着，和身体里四处挑弄的手指一起，把他拽进黑漆漆的情欲的深海。“啊！”黑崎一护收了收腿，脸上露出明显的渴望的表情，朽木白哉会意，手指在那一处来回勾弄，惹来一堆不成调子的吟叫。尽管进去的只是手指，滑腻湿热的肉壁紧密地吸附着他，朽木白哉硬极了，不由自主地有几分急躁，手指打着圈往里蹭。另一只手探过去搅动黑崎一护的舌头，让他发出更多淫靡的声音。他第三次问道：“你喜欢么，这样？”

        黑崎一护被他弄着，终于神志不清地胡言乱语起来：“喜欢，……好喜欢你……”淫乱的液体慢慢流出来，又被朽木白哉的手指带进去。究竟有东西进来了么？黑崎一护抱紧他的脖子，用哭腔喊道，“你进来吧，白哉，插进来……”朽木白哉抽出手指，重重地喘了几下，直起身蹭着他入口处溢出来的滑液，用力顶进去，热切、紧窒的感觉立即缠了上来，黑崎一护在耳边乱叫了几声，就被朽木白哉捏着脸含住了嘴巴。朽木白哉等得太久了，他并不满足于浅处的快慰，而旨在深入黑崎一护身体里更深处的秘地。他抽出自己，更用力地撞进去，撞得黑崎一护攀不住他的腰，两条腿掉下来又被朽木白哉抓起来挂到手臂上。

        “啊啊——”

        黑崎一护听到自己在叫，他努力想憋住的，可是那叫声不受他控制了，一直在他周围荡着，高高低低地变着，他只好拿手遮着。“白哉……”他也不知道他想说什么，他也来不及说什么，被顶得语无伦次，呜呜咽咽。朽木白哉看到了黑崎一护红红的眼睛，只想对他更过分而已，更快更用力地凿向他，挖掘他的秘密，让他为他打开所有。

        朽木白哉贴在了黑崎一护的腔口，掐住他的腰不让他退，“要进去了，”说完之后，继续向那条狭窄的细缝顶弄刺探。

        “太深了……求求你，白哉！”黑崎一护夹在朽木白哉腰侧的双腿胡乱蹭着，一边推他的肩膀，仰着脖子哭着哀求，“别往里了，呜呜……”朽木白哉顶开了那条隐秘的缝隙，只进去了一点点，黑崎一护已经泣不成声了，眼泪直往外掉，脸颊都湿了一片。朽木白哉停在那里，低头亲他的脸，吻他的嘴，用自己的气味抚慰他，下面轻轻摩擦，意图让那条小小的缝隙再打开一些。

        “让我标记你……”朽木白哉粗重地喘息，贴着他的耳朵，亲他的耳朵和鬓角，引诱般低语，“打开它。”他说着恳求的话，但下身不由分说像一柄刀劈进了黑崎一护柔嫩敏感的腔道，顿时两个人都像过电一样颤抖。黑崎一护张着嘴，却发不出声音，他全身都在抖，哪里都在抖，脖子高高地后仰，看上去就快要断了，眼泪一串一串地淌，手指在他的alpha背上划出短短的痕迹。然后朽木白哉轻微在里面动了几下，黑崎一护就高潮了，水汁四溅，麻麻酥酥、酸软不堪的爽劲从脚底窜到头皮。

        “啊……”

        彻底被打开了。黑崎一护仿佛开始能从中汲取到能量，高亢的红色简直要从皮肤里滴下来，一声呻吟被拉长再拉长，淫词浪语在两人纠缠的唇齿间翻涌，他喘个不停，全力拥着朽木白哉宽厚的背，拥着他往自己里面挤；朽木白哉被黑崎一护紧紧吸裹着，层层密密的快感就像被控制了似的，在身体里横冲直撞，满盈了又推着他撞进黑崎一护的身体，进去一点，再进去一点，愈来愈深，愈来愈多——最终冲上巅峰，情势瞬间倒转，变成朽木白哉卡着黑崎一护的腔口不让他逃走，满满当当结结实实地射了他一肚子。两个急促热烫的喘息声在静谧的夜里存在感惊人，头晕眼花地对视，情难自禁地互相吻上对方的嘴唇。世界上怎么会有这么怪异的感觉，起初令人又疼又舒服，勾着人忍不住去索求更多，而到最后恐惧于欲壑难填。

        “你被我标记了……一护。”

 

        ……

 

        回到尸魂界之后没多久，朽木白哉再次收到队长会议的召令，是十番队队长传来了对破面战力的报告。

        队长们还未到齐，会议也就没有开始，更木剑八在自己的位置站定，突然在空气中嗅了嗅，瞪向朽木白哉质问道：“你的味道怎么回事？”

        众人不明所以，而朽木白哉淡淡地瞥了他一眼，说：“不关你事。”

        更木剑八差点要动手，碍于在各队队长（尤其总队长）面前，他只是愤愤地低声骂了一句：“靠，老牛吃嫩草。”少见地，朽木白哉回应了更木剑八的挑衅，而且攻击性十足：“彼此彼此。”

 

        TBC.

 


End file.
